La carta
by XxJoNtIxX
Summary: Una carta del pasado. Un corazon roto. Pero, sin embargo, un mismo sentimiento


**La carta**

_Para mi niña hermosa,_

_Hoy decidí escribirte como tantas otras veces lo he hecho, pero hoy es diferente, hoy tengo el valor para entregarte la carta, hoy no la romperé, ni me sentiré avergonzada por escribirla, hoy te diré todo lo que siento, porque sé que lo necesitas, en este periodo más que nunca, solo te pido no te burles de mi, tu sabes que yo no sé hacer esto, jamás lo he sabido, no se expresarte cuanto te amo cuando estamos acompañados, en público siempre he sido así, no tengo el valor para tomarte de la mano, besar tu mejilla ni susurrar que te amo, pero aun así, tu, me elegiste, a mí, solamente a mí, te entregaste por completo a una sola mujer, una diosa como tu se entrego en cuerpo y alma a mí, una simple mortal que nada ha hecho para merecerte, no te regale flores, no tuvimos citas, ni siquiera te hice una confesión, pero las cosas se dieron, así, tan natural, fue química…._

_Aun no creo que hayas rechazado a todos esos hombres que se cruzaron en tu vida solo por estar conmigo, tuviste a decenas de ellos a tus pies y no te importo, y lo digo sin exagerar, aun recuerdo el día que te conocí, cuando comenzó todo._

_Era una competencia de autos de carrera, lo recuerdo muy bien, y como de costumbre yo fui la primera en cruzar la línea de meta. Luego, recuerdo que Elsa me llamo y me dijo que alguien preguntaba por mí, yo, sinceramente no quería ir, pero algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo. Y ahí estabas parada, con ese vestido blanco, parecías tan pacifica, tu rostro reflejaba una paz indescriptible, y al ver tus ojos verdes, no puede evitar perderme en ellos, sentí como si ya te había visto antes y que ese encuentro, no había sido el primero. De repente, la voz de Elsa me saco de ese trance y tú me preguntaste si yo podía ser tu modelo para tu nueva pintura, yo, dude en responderte, pero mi orgullo pudo más que cualquier cosa. Me di la vuelta y te dije que no hacia esa clase de cosas y me fui._

_Sé que no empezamos bien, pero a pesar de todo, tú no dejabas de aparecer en mi mente, en mis sueños, en todo. También recuerdo cuando te bese por primera vez, tus labios eran cálidos y suaves, delgados y pequeños, los probé un momento y tu no me separaste, tú me…correspondiste, ¿y qué significaba eso?, no entendía nada!!, Yo… te amaba, me di cuenta cuando nuestros labios se rozaron, que era amor lo que sentía por ti, ya se, ya se, dirás que era muy temprano para decir que era amor a pesar de haberte conocido solo hace unos cuantos meses, pero no importaba, lo hacía, te amaba con toda mi alma, por eso no dormía por las noches, por eso no podía comer, y siempre pensaba en ti, no era obsesión el que estuviera siempre pensando en ti, era amor._

_Pero no sabía que sentías tu, así que me separe unos centímetro, solo lo suficiente para ver tus hermosos ojos, temía que si lo hacia un poco más, jamás volvería a tenerte así de cerca, mis manos se habían posado en tu cintura y tus brazos habían dejado de cubrirte para permanecer a tus costados, dejándote besar, sin ninguna protesta, y…me miraste…como lo hiciste el día de las carreras…esperando algo, pero esta vez no me fui, esta vez comprendí, no iba a cometer la misma estupidez dos veces, así que esta vez volví a besarte, porque entendí en tus ojos que me decía que hiciera contigo lo que quisiera, así que hice lo que más deseaba…te hice mía._

_Si, fue química, comenzó así, naturalmente, como si fuéramos amantes de toda la vida, acoplándonos perfectamente, como si nuestros cuerpos siempre hubieran sido uno, sin confesiones, solo una mirada fue suficiente, pero aun así…me esmere en susurrar un te amo cada vez que recuperaba el aire, y tú hiciste lo mismo, ¿es necesario que te diga cómo me sentí? Porque si es así, no puedo, ¿Cómo explicar semejante sentimiento? Maldición! No sabes cómo deseo demostrarte un poco de lo mucho que te amo, pero cada palabra que te digo no basta, ni siquiera cuando juro amarte me acerco un poco a lo que siento, hay algo que recorre mi ser y quiero dártelo, pero no encuentro el medio para hacerlo, tus ojos son siempre tan expresivos, si yo pudiera tener una mirada remotamente parecida a la tuya, entonces entenderías ,entenderías que cada vez que me miras mi corazón late más fuerte, mi pulso se acelera y respiro con dificultad, tu sonrisa siempre está llena de alegría y me demuestra cuán pura eres, igual que esa noche, cuando por primera vez nos entregamos la una a la otra…cada noche al estar junto a ti es como esa vez, nuestro amor siempre es así, lleno de sentimientos nuevos, jamás caemos en la rutina, estar contigo siempre es como una primera vez, siempre ha conservado su frescura, como si fuese nuevo, y porque lo es, cada día un nuevo amor nace entre nosotras, cada vez más fuerte que el anterior._

_No sé que hice para merecerte, estas aquí, a mi lado, y siempre lo estarás como la primera vez, y créeme que siempre voy a estar agradecida con la vida por haberte cruzado en mi camino, pues eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, daría cualquier cosa por ti, y yo se que sin ti, mi mundo no tiene un rumbo, contigo puedo dar lo mejor de mí y puedo caminar sin mirar atrás._

_Te amo, Michiru, hoy, mañana y siempre, ni la muerte me separara de ti, ni el tiempo cambiara lo que siento…realmente… Te amo._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Michiru retiro la carta de su vista, limpiando las lagrimas que había derramado, y dejo la carta en la caja donde la encontró.

Parándose de la cama se dirigió al balcón de la habitación principal de la enorme casa, que reposaba en el segundo piso, salió frotándose los brazos para menguar la fría brisa de otoño, posando la mirada en la resplandeciente luna que majestuosa se alzaba ante ella.

Muchos recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza mientras contemplaba la luna, todas esas memorias le hacían doler ya que sabía que la rubia no estaba más con ella, y eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma.

Hace un año que Haruka había muerto por salvarla a ella y el sentimiento de culpa no la dejaba en paz, pues la rubia pudo haberse salvado y salir por la misma puerta que lo hizo ella pero Haruka nunca salió del edificio en llamas, ella se quedo sosteniendo la enorme madera que asechaba con bloquear la única salida que tenían.

FLASHBACK

-Michiru!!, ves la ventana que está en allá- dijo la rubia con dificultad, pues el humo y el peso que llevaba encima a causa de la enorme madera le impedía hablar con claridad.

-Si

-Abajo están los bomberos esperándote….necesito que saltes por aquella ventana lo antes posible.

-Lo hare, si lo hacemos juntas.

-Michiru, no me entiendes, necesito que salgas de aquí ya!...esto se puede caer en cualquier momento y lo menos que quiero es que salgas mas herida de lo que ya estas, por favor, hazlo!

-Haruka, no me voy a ir sin ti, me oyes!, no te voy a dejar si no vienes conmigo…

-Cuando tu saltes yo saltare, pero primero tienes que ir tu, yo tengo que sostener esto para que tu puedas salir, si esta madera la dejo caer moriremos aquí, y mi esfuerzo por sacarte de aquí habrá sido en vano, por favor Michiru sal ahora, salta sin mirar atrás, yo iré detrás de ti.

-Haruka….

-No hay tiempo Michiru!!…es ahora, o nunca!!!!... SALTA YAAAAAAAAA….

El ruido de que el edificio estaba a punto de colapsar cada vez se hacía más fuerte y solo dos personas quedan dentro. De repente se ve una silueta saltar hacia una bolsa enorme que estaba colocada por si alguien saltaba. Segundos después el edificio colapso.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Michiru que haces despierta? Puedes pescar un resfriado así- dijo una voz por detrás.

-Setsuna, tu sabias algo de esta carta?

Ella se giro para darle la carta y fue tal su asombro que no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

-No sabía que la había conservado. Esta carta me la mostro a mi antes de que el edificio en dónde estabas se incendiara, pensé que la iba guardar como lo hacía con las demás cartas que nunca llego a darte por temor u orgullo…ahh es increíble cómo se dan las cosas…

-Setsuna…porque se tuvo que ir…ella era todo para mí y yo la deje ir…

-Estas situaciones son difíciles, pero nos hacen crecer y madurar. Yo se que Haruka no hubiera querido que tu estuvieses así por ella, yo me acuerdo que una vez me dijo que haría hasta lo imposible porque siempre estés a salvo y protegida.

Michiru….ella dio su vida por ti, porque tú fuiste la persona más importante para ella y ahora aunque no esté físicamente, ella vivirá siempre en ti y en todas las personas que llegamos a conocerla.

-Creo que tienes razón, Setsuna. El amor que siento por Haruka siempre vivirá en mí, y su carta me lo ha demostrado, ella aun me ama en donde quiera que este, aun lo puedo sentir.

-Y yo creo que Haruka también piensa lo mismo, ahora, necesitas descansar porque mañana tienes un dia muy atareado.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, ya voy…y..Setsuna…

-Dime

-Gracias….

Setsuna asintió con la cabeza para luego voltearse y dirigirse a su dormitorio dejando a Michiru donde la encontró, pues pensaba que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para procesar lo ocurrido minutos antes.

Michiru giro su cabeza y volvió a contemplar la luna, ahora, todo era distinto, y llego a entender muchas cosas que no hacía en el pasado.

Tomo un lapicero que encontró en una mesita cerca de un florero y comenzó a escribir sobre la carta de su amada. Cuando termino, dejo la carta en el barandal del balcón, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio sin mirar atrás.

Segundos más tarde, la carta salió volando producto de una brisa para luego desaparecer mientras el sol salía, dando comienzo a un nuevo día.

Mientras tanto, en el sub consiente de Michiru se llevaba a cabo un reencuentro…

-Michiru…-dijo una voz

Ella volteo y pudo ver lo que nunca imagino que nunca mas volvería a ver..

-Harukaaa…..- dijo, mientras su voz se partía

-Me alegra que hayas leído la carta, un poco tarde, pero leída al fin

-Haruka…quiero decirte tantas cosas, quiero…

-No es necesario, amor, ya lo has dicho y estoy muy feliz porque sé que mi sacrificio no fue en vano, veo que es a salvo y eso siempre fue lo más importante para mi…

-Haruka yo…- no pudo articular una palabra más pues una segadora luz impidió que siguiera..- Haruka!! HARUKAAA!!

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que eran los rayos del sol que segaban su vista, pero eso era algo secundario, había visto a Haruka por última vez, aunque fue un sueño, pero logro verla, oírla…..inmediatamente después, se paro y se fue al balcón dándose con la sorpresa que la carta no estaba más ahí, la busco con la vista para cerciorarse que no estuviera abajo por los arbustos, pero no había señal de esta.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su delicado rostro y repitió lo que había escrito en la carta…

" _Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar…te amo…"_


End file.
